The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
A Printed circuit board (PCB) may provide a non-conductive substrate to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components secured on the PCB, e.g., using conductive vias, tracks, pads, or other routing features. As the complexity of circuits has increased over the years, more complex PCBs have emerged. For example, to accommodate the complex circuit design, PCBs may include multiple layers of interconnects (e.g., traces) and various vias interconnecting the various layers. Advanced PCBs may also contain capacitors, resistors or active devices embedded in the substrate. As the complexity and design type of PCBs increase, the overall cost of the electronic components also increases.